hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Netherlands
Why EXACTLY is this page a candidate for "speedy deletion"? InoueOrihime 23:33, December 5, 2009 (UTC) * For the same reason we don't have a page on Australia: one sketch and some fragmentary notes do not justify a character page. The Spie 00:25, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ** I'm afraid I disagree, since Holland has appared in AT LEAST two strips aside of that sketch even if it's in silhouette form, not to mention he has been given notes from Himaruya himself. I think that's enough to have a mention in the wiki and doesn't justify you single-handedly deciding that the whole article should be deleted. InoueOrihime 01:31, December 6, 2009 (UTC) *** Bulgaria has appeared, in full, in a strip and in the anime. He doesn't have an article. Thailand has rather substantial notes on him from Himaruya himself, as well as detailed sketches. He doesn't have an article. Saxony and Bavaria have appeared in full in group shots in a strip. They don't have articles. Netherlands already has a mention in the wiki, on the main character list page. One appearance in a group shot, an appearance in which he's a side character (Japan's the main character of that sketch), and some fragmentary notes is not enough to justify a page. When he gets into a strip, or when Himaruya releases more detailed notes on him, then he'll be more deserving, but not now. Where was the push for a Netherlands article before today? We still have the same amount of info about him that we had two days ago. Oh, yeah, Himaruya drew him without blackening. In other words, nothing's changed about Netherlands' status other than the fact that we now have a face, hair color, and eye color. And I haven't deleted the article. I've only recommended it for deletion. It's up to Lil to decide on deletion. My recommendation is based on criteria that have been used for other minor characters here, and is certainly justified. The Spie 02:07, December 6, 2009 (UTC) **** Except for how he has a face, he has notes AND he has back-up that can be considered enough. Also, Bulgaria has appared in the strops and anime... but he hasn't gotten any notes or profiles, which Holland does. The notes on Thailand aren't that detailed either; only scribbles in his sketch, not separated from them. Saxony and Bavaria... *where* are the notes aside of their cameos, which Holland DOES have? Belgium has a page despite only having cameos and notes, so I do not see why Holland should not have his own one. Therefore, I think speedy deletion is unnecessary and that the article should stay here. InoueOrihime 02:20, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ***** Well, I don't think he has enough back-up. Netherlands doesn't have a profile, just notes. Belgium did have a profile, and has solo artwork (which Netherlands does not). Thailand has more notes than Netherlands does; where they were located was irrelevant. Here's my point: if Netherlands gets an article, then Australia, Bulgaria, and Thailand should as well, considering the amount and level of material available for them. I don't believe any of the four deserve their own article at this point. If you believe so strongly about Netherlands deserving an article, how about writing up ones for the other three? The Spie 02:59, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ***** Oh, yeah, if you don't accept the examples I gave, then how about this one? Shinatty-chan, Hanatamago, and Kumaguro have far more material than Netherlands, so why don't they have their own pages? The Spie 03:13, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Kumaguro? XD * Kumajiro, obviously. I have a lot on my mind right now, okay? The Spie 16:13, December 6, 2009 (UTC) uhh, this should really be netherlands, because formally holland is two of his provinces. i don't know, maybe i'm just nitpicking here. 00:53, December 30, 2009 (UTC) In Japanese, The Netherlands is 'Oranda' which comes from 'Holland' which is probably why this article and a lot of fan material use Holland. But yeah, it should be The Netherlands, but directly translating from Japanese would make it Holland--Elegentmess 12:13, January 1, 2010 (UTC) It's been two months... decision time? Keep or delete? I vote keep, he has more info on his page than Taiwan, and she has an article. CeciN'estPasUnePipe 15:25, February 7, 2010 (UTC) If we were to directly translate every country, all the names would be different. "Doitsu" wouldn't be "Germany" but "Deutschland". The fact of the matter is that in Japan, they call countries by what the native people call it. The reason why the Netherlands' Japanese name is "Oranda" (Holland) is because the people that live there call it that. While it's official name is, without a doubt, The Netherlands, if the majority of the people call it Holland, Holland it is. So, with all that said, that is why fans translate "Oranda" as Holland, rather than "Netherlands." It really does mean that country though. I'll vote on "Keep". Volume 3 is around the corner, anyway, so who knows? We might finally see more of him there. And unlike Australia (who's just a sketch, though someone likes to keep inserting their fanon into the wiki), we know some things about him, at least enough for a basic article. I'm not sure if Thailand's notes were ever translated, but there didn't seem to be much on him by Himaruya. Bulgaria is a "blank" like Australia, pretty much. And then there are the characters like Luxembourg who are spoken of, but have no face at all (so far). Ceras SanMarina 19:46, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I've looked over the article and I'll keeping the article. From what it looks like, Holland looks like he has more info on his page than Belgium does! Icelilly 20:29, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Holland --> Netherlands? After mentioning it on KatDWolf's blog, Ceras and I were thinking about changing Holland to the Netherlands. My basic argument is that the country's official name is Netherlands and scans and fans seem to be referring to him as Netherlands. I figure we can just write something like "Netherlands, also known as Holland, ..." to note what others may call him from time to time. Thoughts? Agreed. Holland is only two of the provinces of the Netherlands. I guess it could be the equivalent of calling the United States "Carolina", "Virginia", or "Dakota". Or we can just get rid of the middleman and call him "John Constantine". The Spie 21:49, May 16, 2010 (UTC) You could also use North and South Italy as an argument... There may be a character in the future who represents the rest? ...Anyways, I vote for name change. :D Just felt like I should bring that up. Besides, we could always change it back, if that does end up happening. P.S. - Spie, best. example. ever. --Tiamatwizard 23:13, May 16, 2010 (UTC) John Constantine's certainly better than Edward Cullen as a lookalike. And cool to see that there's more support for the change. I think perhaps I'll go ahead and do it, I've been wanting to fix up some things anyway (now let's hope an edit war does not happen over this, that would be lame). Ceras SanMarina 23:19, May 16, 2010 (UTC)